Ten Yori Mo Hoshii Yori 1
by Blueberrymilkshake
Summary: Yunho selamat dari kebakaran yang menewaskan seluruh keluarganya di Jepang dengan kekuatan air dalam dirinya. di rumah sakit ia bertemu dengan Yoochun sepupu yang membawa ke negara asalnya Korea. Di korea ia bertemu dengan Jae Joong yang lembut seperti angin, menyelamatkannya dari orang-orang yang berusaha membunuhnya. kisah sang air, angin dan sang kekuatan Api.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Setinggi Langit dan Bintang( Ten Yori Mo Hoshi Yori)

Rating : M / Yaoi

Genre: Ancient, Drama Fantasy/ Yaoi

Cast : Yunjae, 2U

Author: blueberrymilkshake aka fujoshinta aka dee

A/N: FF ini berasal dari komik Setinggi Langit dan Bintang karya Michiyo Akaishi. Ada yang mengenal komik beliau? Yang suka baca Hanalala mungkin pernah membaca Komik dengan judul Silent Eyes. Yup.. dia adalah Michiyo Akaishi. Akan tetapi ff yang saya buat ini adalah komik lama buatan beliau. Komik ini di rilis di Jepang pada tahun 1987 dan di rilis di Indonesia tahun 1993, kira-kira ada zaman saya masih duduk di kelas 4 SD. Agak susah memang komiknya di temukan mengingat sudah lama sekali, saya saja membacanya sewaktu duduk di kelas 1 SMU. Sudah sangat lama, tiba-tiba kepikiran untuk membuat ini meski harus memutar ingatan untuk mengingat adegan demi adegan komiknya, akan saya coba. Tetapi, mungkin akan ada yang tidak sama dengan komiknya. Oh iya, ini present of birthday for Kiki Pajama. Saengil Chukae dongsaengie

**Prolog**

**Air**

Suasana bahagia penuh dengan kehangatan keluarga masih terasa segar menari-nari di ruang memorinya yang menggunung itu. Coba saja sekarang ia katupkan kedua bola mata hitamnya secara perlahan adegan kemarin malam begitu ia ingat dengan baik, bagaikan gerakan slow motion sebuah film tergambar jelas menghiasi ruang dalam labirin otak nya yang tak pernah kusut ini. Ingin rasanya sehari saja otak nya tak bekerja dengan ingatan super kuat, ingin sehari saja ia tak ingat kejadian memilukan yang membuatnya ingin mengeluarkan butiran hangat di kelopak mata tajam miliknya. Kemarin malam tepatnya, sebelum kejadiaan memilukan itu terjadi masih teringat jelas ia masih berkejar-kejaran berebut kue beras bersama _dongsaengie_ kecilnya yang masih berumur lima tahun di ruang makan. Langkah kaki adiknya yang pendek tentu saja tak mampu mengejar mensejajarkan diri dengan kaki panjangnya. Dengan sekali jangkauan tangannya yang lebih panjang dari milik adik kecil itu, dengan cepat kue beras berada dalam genggaman tangannya dan seketika dengan sekali lahapan kue beras tersebut masuk ke mulutnya.

Mulut penuh kue tersebut membuat pipinya menggembung di dua sisi kanan kirinya, menyeringai ke arah adiknya tanda kemenangan. Terlihat ekspresi marah akan kekalahan dongsaengie nya akan perebutan kue itu dengan bibir mengerucut sehingga bibir mungil adiknya itu lebih maju dari semula, lucu sekali! Setelah isi mulut nya yang berisi kue beras sudah di telan sempurna, dia menggoda lagi dengan menjulurkan lidah kearah adik lelaki kecil itu, membuat gurat kekesalan di wajah mungil adik yang berusia itu makin terlihat jelas. Dia sangat suka melihat kelucuan di wajah adiknya itu! Mempunyai adik di usia dia 15 tahun dulu, dengan wajah cukup manly dan terlihat dewasa untuk usianya saat itu, well setidaknya orang banyak mengira bahwa adik nya tersebut adalah anaknya sendiri bila ia membawa jalan-jalan adik kecil itu di usianya sekarang dimana wajahnya yang sekarang terlihat lebih tua dari umur yang masih 20 tahun ini. Lucu? Tidak juga. Dia menjadi lebih senang, sebab bisa mempermainkan adiknya seperti yang baru saja dilakukannya.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian terlihat seorang wanita setengah baya keluar lagi dari dapur membawa sayur mayur yang telah matang dan masih hangat. Wanita itu lalu menghidangkannya di meja makan, semua makanan tersebut merupakan kesukaan keluarganya. Wanita itu tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat putra sulungnya tak mau mengalah pada adiknya. Melihat semua makanan sudah terhidangkan di meja makan dengan bau yang mengundang siapa saja yang mengendus, mau tak mau dia menyudahi keisengan terhadap adiknya dan beranjak menuju meja makan. Setelah menyantap makanan yang super lezat itu, dan perut terisi kenyang appa nya dan dia sendiri masih beradu kepintaran dalam meja papan Igo berbentuk segi empat yang memiliki bidak berbentuk bulat dan yang memiliki dua warna yakni hitam dan putih. Sedangkan umma nya, setelah selesai dengan pekerjaan dapurnya segera menina bobokan sang adik di kamar atas. Adiknya itu masih tidur dalam satu kamar dengan _umma dan appanya._

Apa itu catur igo? Catur igo adalah permainan catur kuno dari Jepang sejak zaman Heike sudah dipermainkan. Appa dan Haraboji nya sangat menyukai permainan catur ini sehingga sedari kecil ia sudah bercengkrama dengan permainan ini. Warna bidaknya adalah putih dan hitam berbentuk bulat seperti kancing pakaian sekolah SMU Jepang pada umumnya. Appa nya selalu bersikeras menggunakan bidak putih, sedangkan hitam selalu appanya menyuruh ia menggunakan bidak itu. Walau memiliki keuntungan setengah mata bagi yang memegang bidak hitam Appanya selalu saja kalah banyak yakni hampir dua setengah biji mata bidak darinya, membuat sang appa berjanji bahwa esok ia takkan kalah melawannya lagi. Saat itu ia hanya bisa tertawa lepas. Sudah sering ia mengalami kekalahan dahulu, membuatnya berpikir bagaimana mengalahkan appa nya itu.

Memang, permainan igo tidak terlalu di minati anak muda sekarang, tapi tidak untuk nya. Entah kenapa ia sangat menyukai permainan yang menguras otak itu. Apakah karena darah Jepang yang dimiliki umma nya sehingga ia tertarik dengan permainan orang tua tersebut? Atau ada sesuatu dalam diri nya yang sangat menyukai zaman lampau dimana igo merupakan permainan yang di lakukan oleh orang-orang hebat pada era zaman Minamoto no Genji. Minamoto no Genji atau yang terkenal dengan nama Shanao Yoshitsune, seorang pria hebat yang telah mengobrak abrik Heike.

"Aku tunggu kekalahan _appa_ lagi besok," Masih tersenyum ia pun membereskan catur igo itu di bantu oleh appanya. Yah! Sang appa memang sekarang susah mengalahkan anak lelakinya ini yang memang sudah mendalami permainan catur dari Jepang itu secara serius sejak duduk di bangku SMP. Pertama kali ia mengalahkan appa nya di SMU kelas satu, sejak itu appanya tak pernah menang melawan dia yang sudah mahir itu.

Dahulu sebelum ia mengerti permainan bidak catur Jepang ini, ia selalu saja kalah melawan haraboji ketika beliau masih hidup tentunya dan bermain dengan appa nya juga dia tak pernah menang. Tapi, sekarang appa nya seperti kelihatan tak bisa mengalahkannya. Ini tentu saja disebabkan ia banyak belajar tentang permainan-permainan igo zaman Suzaku dulu. Berbagai teknik igo Suzaku telah ia pelajari dan ia terapkan dalam mengalahkan appanya. Sayang, ia tak pernah mau mengikuti turnamen-turnamen igo Jepang. Apakah di sebabkan ia separuh orang Korea? Bagaimanapun ia memiliki dua kewarganegaraan. Meskipun ia mengikuti marga appanya, dan walaupun sekarang ia ada di Jepang bukanlah Negara Korea yang merupakan tempat dimana ia telah lahir disana, rasa nasionalisme nya terhadap negaranya yang lain itu masih tinggi. Pekerjaan appa yang banyak di lakukan di Jepang membuat mereka jarang pulang ke Negara Appa nya tersebut. Untuk permainan catur igo ini sebenarnya kemampuan yang di miliki setara dengan Dan 7 seorang pemain igo tingkat national tapi ia lebih memilih untuk bermain dengan appa nya saja. Bagi dia sendiri, bermain igo lebih mengasyikkan dilakukan bersama keluarga.

Terlihat gurat lelah di mata appanya ketika ia tengah memasukkan biji bidak ketempat kantung yang ada di sebelah meja, tak ada hitungan detik lelaki setengah baya itu pun menguap. Ketika Appa menolehkan kepala kearah jam dinding yang bertengger manis disana, pria itu pun mengerti kenapa appanya tengah menguap. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Sudah waktunya beranjak menuju tempat tidur. Untuk pria setengah baya seperti appanya, memang di jam seperti ini akan cepat menjadi lelah. Tak jarang karenanya, mereka akan terbangun lebih awal pada dini hari dan tak bisa tidur lagi hingga matahari terbit.

"Sudah waktunya tidur. Besok kau juga harus masuk kuliah pagi bukan?" Ujar appanya setelah selesai membereskan meja catur igo mereka. Appanya berdiri dari duduk sambil mengusap-usap kepala putranya itu. Pria setengah baya itu melihat kearah akuarium. Hari ini ia teringat bahwa ikan-ikan tersebut belum di beri makan.

"Akh…Iya sebelum tidur beri makan ikan-ikan di akuarium itu ya! Dan besok aku akan mengalahkanmu." Ujar appanya tersenyum sambil berlalu dari ruang tamu tempat bertanding igo dengannya tersebut..

"Ne.. appa!"

Dia tersenyum sambil memandangi punggung appa nya yang tengah berjalan menuju tangga hingga siluetnya menghilang. Dengan segera pria itu mengangkat catur igo di meja dan menaruh di tempat penyimpanan igo. Tak lupa setelahnya ia memberikan makanan untuk ikan di akuarium persis seperti permintaan appanya tadi.

Benar- benar suasana yang menyenangkan dan kehidupan keluarga yang harmonis bukan? Bahkan ia tak pernah tahu bahwa malam itu adalah malam kebersamaan mereka terakhir. Semua itu karena kejadian malam tadi disaat mereka semua tidur terlelap. Saat itu ia terbangun tengah malam di sebabkan mimpi yang sangat aneh. Dia bermimpi tentang seorang pria yang sangat menarik. Rambutnya panjang halus, dengan pakaian zaman kerajaan-kerajaan yang sering ia tonton di televisi terpakai sempurna di tubuh kekar pria itu. Pria? Tentu saja itu aneh bukan? Seharusnya ia memimpikan seorang gadis. Bukan pria! Sungguh, akan tetapi sepertinya ia sangat mengenal orang itu dan sangat merindukan siluet orang yang ia lihat dalam mimpi tersebut. Akan tetapi disaat ia tengah memanggil dan menanyakan "siapa disana?" saat itu juga sosok pria itu menghilang. Ketika ia terbangun di sebabkan mimpi tersebut itulah, ia menemukan kejanggalan di apartemen yang tak besar ini. Bau asap dan api yang tengah menyala memenuhi apartemen mereka.

"Appa…Umma…Yonghwa ya..dimana kalian!" Teriaknya sambil keluar dari kamarnya yang berada di ruang bawah. Dia menjadi khawatir akan keadaan ketiga orang yang ia sayangi. Lalu ia berlari menuju tangga untuk membangunkan mereka, namun akses tempat ia menuju keatas yakni tangga, telah terkepung api. Dia berpikir mungkin appa dan umma nya sudah terbangun dan keluar. Yeah..ia hanya bisa berpikir positive saja.

Akhirnya ia berlari menuju ruang tamu namun disanapun terkepung api. Semua akses untuk keluar dari apartemen ini telah tidak ada. Semua area terkepung kobaran api yang membara, lidah api yang menjilat memenuhi tembok apartemen yang terdiri dari material beton dan kayu itu. Tempat ia berpijak terasa panas, seakan membakar tubuhnya. Padahal api belum menjilat tubuhnya.

"Tak adakah orang? Tolong akuuu!" Teriaknya setengah putus asa. Lidah api yang mengepung membuat asap berkabut menghalangi pandangannya. Nafas nya menjadi sesak di sebabkan asap yang masuk ke paru-paru, membuat ia terbatuk-batuk. Rasa perih akibat asap yang mengepul sepanjang tempat ia berpijak membuat mata tajam elangnya mengeluarkan butiran air mata. Dia tetap berusaha mencari jalan keluar dengan bermaksud menerjang api. Akan tetapi, sebuah balok besar jatuh persis di sebelah kakinya. Dia sudah tak bertenaga, sebab paru-parunya terasa sesak dengan asap api yang membara ini.

"Tidak..Aku tak boleh mati disini. Aku tak boleh mati. Air…Air…" Emosi nya membuat sesuatu dalam tubuhnya menyeruak. Di paksanya matanya yang perih menerawang sehingga ia menemukan akuarium yang berisi air. Setidaknya itu air bukan? Dia tak tahu, entah bagaimanapun juga..Air itu seperti hidup, bergulung keluar dari akuarium. Ikan-ikan yang berada disana jatuh ke lantai menggelepar. Air membentuk sebuah lingkaran menyelimuti tubuh itu. Setelah itu ia pun tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

Menatap langit-langit putih rumah sakit, dia tak habis memikirkan kejadian ajaib yang dia alami dua malam ini. Ketika ia membuka mata, yang ia lihat hanya warna putih kembali. Tak ada perubahan apapun! Ini adalah hari kedua sejak kebakaran itu terjadi. Setiap ia menutup mata, bayangan ini terus saja menghantui kepalanya. Lewat suster jaganya di beritahukan bahwa dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang selamat dalam kebakaran yang terjadi di apartemen di Izu itu. Tempat terbakarnya apartemen itu, hanya tempat dimana ia ditemukanlah yang tak terbakar. Aneh? Tidak. Dalam ketidaksadarannya waktu itu, ia merasakan dingin terbungkus air. Yeah..Air telah menyelamatknnya dari kematian. Namun sekarang ia sendirian…

Suara ketukan pintu rumah sakit membuatnya menoleh kearah kiri di mana pintu kamar inapnya berada. Lewat pintu yang membuka itu ia melihat seorang lelaki tampan memasuki ruangannya. Cassanova kalau ia melihat pria itu. Meskipun ia seorang pria juga, tapi orang itu terlihat berbeda. Dia terlihat kuat, dan dengan kacamata hitam yang bertengger di dua mata indahnya menatap tajam ke arahnya. Pria itu melepas kacamata hitamnya, kesan ketampanan menjadi lebih terlihat jelas.

"Jung Yunho..," Orang itu memanggil namanya,

"Iya…,"

"Aku Park Yoochun…aku sepupumu dari Korea._ Appa_ mu adalah kakak dari ibuku. Ketika melihat berita dua hari lalu chanel berita televisi Jepang dirumah, ibuku menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu. Kau akan tinggal diKorea bersamaku dan tentu saja orang tuaku yang akan membiayaimu mulai saat ini."

TBC

well just prolog. rencana mau saya discontinued ini ff. ini saya coba taruh yah disini. kalau banyak minat saya lanjutin. kalau tidak ada yang minat, yah seperti rencana awal, bakalan aku discontinued ^^

mari review is delicious


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Setinggi Langit dan Bintang( Ten Yori Mo Hoshi Yori)**

**Rating : NC 21/ Yaoi**

**Genre: Ancient, Drama Fantasy.**

**Cast : Yunjae, 2U**

**Author: Fujoshinta aka Dee**

**Disclaimer: membuat ff ini tanpa uang, yunjae saling memiliki. just yunjae**

A/N: FF ini berasal dari komik Setinggi Langit dan Bintang karya Michiyo Akaishi. Komik ini di rilis di Jepang pada tahun 1987 dan di rilis versi Indonesia language tahun 1993, kira-kira ada zaman saya masih duduk di kelas 4 SD. Ini present of birthday for Kiki Pajama. Saengil Chukae dongsaengie. Lalu untuk penampilan rambut Yunjaechun nya, Yunho di mv hug, Jae Joong di mv Triangle, Yoochun di mv Toki wo tomete. Hanya rambut yah hohohoho. Abisnya menyesuaikan image di komik untuk peran Jae Joong kan Rei Narumiya nya tuh rambutnya panjang ^^

**Chapter 1**

**Angin**

Sejak kedatangan Yoochun mengetuk pintu kamar inap dan berdiri di hadapan nya dengan senyum yang memikat, Yunho merasakan debaran di jantung dengan keras, entah apakah itu adalah rasa ia bahagia ataukah ada rasa lain? Namun Yoochun memang sangat memikat, dan andai ia wanita mungkin akan jatuh cinta pada pesona yang dipancarkan oleh Yoochun. Ketika mulut Yoochun yang meluncur kata-kata bahwa ia adalah sepupu nya, debaran di jantung bertambah. Akh mungkin ini adalah rasa bahagia yang menyelimuti hati sebab ia yang sempat takut hidup sendiri memudar. Memang apa yang dapat di pikirkannya ketika ia terbangun dari pingsannya dua hari ini dan mengetahui bahwa keluarganya tak selamat dari kebakaran di Izu tersebut? Yunho memang merasa sepi yang menyertai kala ia teringat peristiwa yang sangat sukar di lupakan dalam memori otaknya, sungguh ini sangat membuatnya frustasi sejak tersadar dari pingsannya! Hal inilah yang membuat ia sukar tertidur walaupun mata memejam. Akan tetapi sejak Yoochun datang memberi harapan lain, setidaknya ia sedikit merasa lega, sebab ia sadar bahwa rasa kesendirian itu bukanlah alasan untuk rasa sedihnya! Yunho masih mempunyai keluarga di Korea, sesuatu yang mungkin terlupakan mungkin di mana berita kebakaran diapartemen Izu hanya ia seorang yang selamat dalam kebakaran yang menelan korban setidaknya semua anggota keluarga yang memang terjebak api.

Waktu masih berumur lima tahun appa memang pernah mempertemukan ia dengan bibi nya, tapi tak pernah Yunho mengingat apakah pernah bertemu dengan anak bibinya. Memang bibinya pernah menyinggung dahulu bahwa beliau memiliki anak yang sepantaran dengannya. Bila bicara tentang ketampanan yang di miliki dan karisma kuat yang terpancar dari Yoochun, mungkin di karenakan Bibi nya Jung Hyun Hee memang wanita yang sangat cantik, anggun dan karismatik, setidaknya itu yang ia ingat meski Yunho tak tahu bagaimana rupa bibinya itu sekarang, apakah masih anggun seperti terakhir yang di ingat oleh Yunho. Tetapi itulah yang membuat ia tak heran dengan penampilan cassanova Yoochun yang begitu anggun, dan tampan sekaligus. Yunho tak dapat mendapatkan jawaban tepat dari hipotesanya, ataukah semua di sebabkan bahwa sepupu prianya ini berpakaian serba mahal dari butik terkenal Seoul, sehingga semua yang ia lihat terasa sangat mengagumkan dalam matanya? Hal ini sungguh sangat berbanding terbalik dengannya yang sering sekali berpakaian sekali mengenakan kaus oblong, jeans belel meski ia hanya sekedar berpergian atau berangkat ke kampus!

Yoochun… Sepupunya itu duduk di samping ranjang dengan kaki disilangan di antara lutut dan paha, kedua tangan mengait dan di letakkan di atas lutut yang menopang lutut lainnya, ia menceritakan padanya tentang Korea dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibir dengan penggambaran eksotis, Yunho seakan tak berada di atas tempat tidur rawat inapnya tapi tengah berada di dunia berbeda yakni Kota Seoul dengan tata kota rapi dan indah. Yeah…Yoochun menceritakan tanah kelahirannya itu dengan sangat begitu nyata, seakan ada magis setiap perkataannya. Yoochun juga bercerita tentang rumah yang nanti akan ia tempati dengan Ahjushii dan Ahjumma di Korea sepertinya terdengar hangat sama dengan apartemen di mana ia dan keluarganya dulu tinggal. Sungguh…Ini begitu sangat menyenangkan bagi Yunho dapat mendengar cerita Negara yang memang sudah lama tidak ia datangi itu telah banyak perubahan yang sangat significant, padahal sebelum ini Korea adalah Negara yang miskin namun maju pesat sekali dalam sepuluh tahun terakhir ini. Tiba-tiba rasa rindu akan Negara ginseng itu begitu membuncah didada dan ingin sekali Yunho kembali ke tanah kelahirannya tersebut! Setidaknya begitu kesan ia dapat dari cerita Yoochun tentang negara dimana pria itu bercerita dengan tawa hangat Yoochun sehingga membuat ia melupakan sedikit rasa takut yang masih menyertai hati dan pikirannya!

Siapapun yang mendengar suara Yoochun yang husky dan mendayu-dayu dalam bercerita pasti tak dapat menahan kantuk yang mendera, akhirnya ia pun rileks juga dan dapat terlelap. Yeah…Sudah dua hari ini sejak tersadar dan mengetahui hanya ia yang satu-satunya korban yang hidup pasca kebakaran itu, Yunho bisa rileks, tenang dan kini ia dapat memejamkan mata tanpa memikirkan kejadian buruk tersebut. Kali ini sepertinya ia tak perlu obat penenang yang di suntikkan setiap ia histeris bagai orang gila! Dalam pikiran Yunho, ia tengah berada di Korea dengan tangan hangat paman, bibi dan juga Yoochun menemani. Melihat Yunho sudah tidur terlelap dengan tenang, Yoochun menghentikan ceritanya. Terlihat tawa tertahan ketika melihat sepupunya itu tertidur dengan mulut terbuka mirip ikan mas koki tengah berenang di akuarium, posisi kasur inap itu tengah dalam keadaan duduk tentu saja ini sungguh lucu menurut Yoochun. Yoochun lalu memencet tombol agar kasur inap Yunho menjadi turun beberapa centi dari arah semula, dan tentunya dalam posisi tempat tidur yang sekarang ini, Yunho terlihat lebih nyaman bukan!

Sedetik kemudian setelah Yoochun tersenyum, ia menampakkan wajah serius! Dengan segera tanpa membuang-buang waktu lama setelah sebelumnya Yoochun melirik nama dokter penanggung jawab Yunho dari papan yang tertera pada kasur rawat inap, ia beranjak dari duduknya dan bergegas menemui dokter yang menangani Yunho tersebut. Pria cassanova itu bermaksud untuk membawa Yunho keluar dari rumah sakit ini secepatnya! Tak ada alasan Yunho tetap di tahan di rumah sakit sebab luka fisik hanya kaki Yunho pasca kebakaran di Izu itu ketika lelaki yang kini tengah tidur tenang di kamar inapnya itu berlari untuk menyelamatkan diri dari kamar yang terkepung api, sebatang kayu apartemen ambruk jatuh tepat dikaki membuat tak dapat menggerakkan diri dan beruntung kaki itu tak patah, hanya terkilir saja!

Itu hanya sedikit cerita yang keluar dari mulut sepupunya tadi walaupun Yoochun merasa bahwa Yunho masih menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, dan itu mungkin merupakan hal yang membuat orang tak dapat menerima dengan akal pikiran sehat! Yoochun memutuskan biar Yunho bercerita sendiri sebab mungkin diam dan tak bertanya apapun adalah yang terbaik disaat saudaranya itu tengah dalam keadaan belum sehat! Entah kenapa Yoochun merasakan vas bunga yang ada di meja sebelah kasur inap Yunho tadi sedikit bergerak tanpa di sentuh, air di dalam vas juga keluar dari bibir atas vas bunga itu, Semua ini terjadi ketika ia pertama kali mengenalkan diri sebagai sepupu dari Korea, satu-satunya keluarga yang di punyai tentu saja. Satu hal yang ia simpulkan, mungkin Yunho memiliki kelebihan yang tak ia sadari. Kekuatan yang bangkit di sebabkan kebakaran di Izu yang menewaskan paman dan bibi nya tersebut.

Sesampainya didepan pintu dokter bernama sama dengan papan nama di kasur inap Yunho, Yoochun mengetuk pintu ruang dokter itu dan ketika ia memasuki ruangan yang menurutnya sedikit penuh aroma obat dan bau karbol khusus pen-steril khusus virus dan bakteri, pria cassanova itu bukannya mendapat sambutan hangat, Yoochun malah mendapatkan wajah dingin sang dokter yang tak bersahabat. Apakah ini di sebabkan bahwa ia adalah pria dari Korea? Bila menilik masalah kedua Negara ini memang kurang lebih dapat menjawab semuanya. Walau demikian ia memasang senyum terbaiknya sebelum duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan dokter itu tentunya!

_"__Good Afternoon Docter Yashiro Matsumoto, My name Park Yoochun, Jung Yunho's family came from South Korea. May I know that, when he can out to the hospital? Can I….,"_

_"__Moushiwakegozaimasen, watashi, eigo ga amari wakarimasen"."_ Sial! Ingin sekali Yoochun mengumpat. Bisa-bisanya seorang bertitel dokter tidak mengerti bahasa international yang tentunya pasti dikuasai oleh para dokter di manapun. Akan tetapi, tiba-tiba Yoochun teringat bahwa Jepang adalah Negara yang mengabsurb bahasa luar dengan cara menjepangkannya. Tentu, bahasa Inggris yang begitu fasih ia lontarkan terdengar asing di telinga dokter itu.

_"__"Matsumoto sensei, sumimasen. Hajimemashite! watashi wa Park Yoochun tomoshimasu. Yunho no itoko desu. Yosrohiku onegaishimasu." _Ujar Yoochun membuat wajah dokter itu yang tadinya berwajah tidak ramah dan tanpa senyum, kini memberikan senyum tipisnya. Orang Jepang rata-rata akan menghargai seseorang dari Negara lain yang mau belajar bahasa mereka. Jepang memang menginginkan bahwa bahasanya menjadi salah satu bahasa international, sehingga kali ini tak ada yang dapat dokter itu lakukan selain menjawab sebab Yoochun telah menggunakan bahasa yang tentu saja di mengerti olehnya.

_"__Jung Yunho-san...ano kankoujin desuka? Izu no kasai no gisei-sha desuka?_" Jawab dokter Yashiro Matsumoto sambil membuka arsip penanganan pasien miliknya. Tak mudah mencari nama tersebut, sebab nama Yunho sendiri sudah sangat gampang di temukan.

_"__"Hai, sou desu. Kare wa itsu tai-in dekimasuka?"_ Tanya Yoochun menanyakan kapan sepupunya dapat keluar dari rumah sakit ini. Secepatnya mungkin lebih baik sebab menurut Yoochun, tak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan dari diri Yunho. Secara fisik tak ada luka apapun kecuali didaerah pergelangan kaki nya yang terkilir itu. Tapi ia tak tahu secara mental.

_"__"Kare no karada no choushi ga yokunarimashitanode, asatte ni tai-in dekimasu"_

_""__Nani? 2 nichi no aida desu ka?kyou wa nan desu ka? e? asatte? kyou nara doudeshouka?"_

Sang dokter ingin menjawab tidak akan tetapi entah kenapa ia merasa ruangan yang tak ber AC sedikit panas dan peluh membanjiri tubuh dokter itu ketika ia memandang Yoochun. Yeah..pandangan Yoochun seperti membuat tubuhnya terbakar, panas seperti ia tengah berada di depan tungku api penghangat bila musim dingin tiba. Yoochun menaikkan salah satu alis tebalnya, bibir di katupkan dan ia menaikkan sedikit sudut bibirnya keatas. Masih memandang lekat dokter itu, Yoochun menyandarkan tubuh ke kursi sambil tangannya bersedekap, kaki menopang silang di atas lutunya.

_""__Yashiro Matsumoto sensei Kyou wa nan desu ka?sensei, kyou doudeshouka?"_

Yoochun mengulang lagi pertanyaannya. Perdebatan kecil lewat pandangan mata menusuk seperti membakar tubuh sang dokter itu akhirnya berakhir dengan anggukan. Yoochun memberi kode sang dokter untuk menulis surat pernyataan di perbolehkannya pasien Jung Yunho keluar dari rumah sakit. Sebenarnya dalam dua hari ini akan dilakukan CT scan untuk melihat apakah ada luka dalam, dan serangkaian pemeriksaan lain sebab mungkin memang Yunho terlihat tak terluka apapun di tubuhnya tapi itu bukan jaminan tak ada luka dalam. Namun dokter Yashiro Matsumoto, ia seakan tak bisa menolak sinar mata yang seakan membakar tubuhnya dari dalam itu! Seakan api tengah membakar tubuhnya dari dalam! Mungkin aneh tapi seperti itu yang ia rasakan.

Alasan lainnya kenapa ia memberi pilihan dua hari lagi keluarnya pemuda Korea itu adalah Yunho masih dalam tahap introgasi polisi perihal kebakaran di Izu yang membakar kurang lebih lima apartemen namun hanya Yunho yang selamat. Tentu saja ini mengundang pertanyaan besar bagaimana seseorang yang terkepung kobaran api bisa selamat! Bisa di katakan bahwa Yunho satu-satunya saksi hidup atau mungkin para polisi itu tengah berpikir bahwa Yunho lah yang membakar apartemen tersebut?

Pertanyaan bahwa Yunho mungkin pelaku kebakaran timbul mungkin tak lebih di sebabkan tempat ketika pemuda itu di temukan oleh tim penyelamat kebakaran dua hari lalu, ia berada di tengah-tengah tumpukan kayu yang sudah terbakar hangus. Sungguh sangat ajaib sebenarnya ia selamat ditambah tak ada tanda-tanda api menyentuh tubuhnya sejengkal pun. Tempat Kejadian Perkara di beri tanda _line_ polisi dan gambar sketsa tubuh Yunho yang di ketemukan tim penyelamat juga telah di tayangkan lewat media televisi. Setiap orang yang melihat pasti bertanya-tanya. Garis putih gambar itu bersih seakan api tak dapat menjamah tubuh yang tengah berada pada sketsa gambar itu. Kebakaran Izu ini sangat misterius sebab tak ada konsleting listrik atau pun kelalaian manusia pada umumnya, begitu yang di beritakan di televisi. Yoochun tersenyum ketika dokter itu memberikan surat di perbolehkannya pasien Jung Yunho keluar dari rumah sakit.

_"__Arigatou ne…sensei!"_ ujar Yoochun lagi di depan pintu sambil memutar knob pintu ia melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum. Setelah kepergian Yoochun, sang dokter yang tadi sedikit merasakan sesak nafas dapat bernafas lega dan merasa beruntung bahwa ia masih hidup.

Yunho menjejakkan kaki kembali di Negara Korea! Akhirnya setelah dua jam berada dalam burung raksasa itu, ia mendarat juga di bandara international Korea Incheon. Setelah melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan di bagian _passport cheeking_ dan _claim baggage_, Yoochun menyalakan ponselnya dan seperti tengah menghubungi seseorang. Sedangkan Yunho, ia masih saja terkesima dengan bandara Incheon. Bandara ini sudah sangat jauh berbeda dengan terakhir ia lihat. Sekarang bandara ini mengalami banyak perubahan dari segi arsitekture. Meski sudah bernuansa modern, masih saja ada sentuhan Korea di dalamnya terutama pilar-pilar kayu dan atap membuat ia teringat cerita-cerita Yoochun ketika ia masih terbaring di rumah sakit.

Bicara tentang rumah sakit, sungguh memalukan ia tertidur waktu itu hanya terlalu rileks mendengar suara Yoochun yang hangat dalam bercerita dan bodohnya lagi ia terbangun keesokan hari berada di kamar hotel yang mewah tanpa sadar sudah di pindahkan. Rupanya saat ia tertidur, Yoochun telah membawa keluar dari rumah sakit sialan itu atas rekomendasi dokter Yashiro Matsumoto. Yunho memang merasa sangat nyaman dengan sepupu nya itu, sebab hanya ia yang sejak kedatangan melihat keadaan pasca kebakaran itu hingga detik ia membawa Yunho menuju bandara international Narita Jepang menuju Korea tak pernah bertanya sekalipun tentang selamat dalam kebakaran maut itu. Yunho memang sempat menceritakan sedikit kronologis ia terjebak dalam tumpukan kayu tapi tak menceitakan detail peristiwanya.

Semua ketelatenan sepupunya itu membuat ia semakin menyukai Yoochun sebab selain kedua orang tua yang telah meninggal di kebakaran maut itu, Yoochunlah orang yang saat ini mengerti dirinya tak suka lama-lama berada dalam rumah sakit itu, point pertama kenapa ia sedikit terbuka! Lalu pria itu juga tak bertanya perihal kebakaran itu dan lebih menunggu bercerita dan tidak seperti para polisi itu. Memangnya apa yang di harapkan oleh para polisi tersebut? Menjadikan ia tersangka pelaku kebakaran kah! Bukankah ia seorang korban? Hal ini memang cukup membosankan setiap ia terbangun dari tidur isi pertanyaan tak lebih sama. Bagaimana ia bisa selamat dari kebakaran yang sangat mustahil selamat itu!

Memangnya apa yang harus ia katakan? Bahwa air bagai tengah berjalan melindungi dan menyelimuti tubuhnya? Siapapun itu juga tak akan ada yang percaya hal ini. Ditengah kepanikan dan emosi yang begitu membuncah bahwa ia tak ingin mati terbakar api dan juga tertimbun relung-relung reruntuhan papan bangunan yang telah terlalap api, air seakan tunduk padanya dan membungkus seluruh tubuh dengan membentuk lingkaran bola air. Yunho tak tahu apa yang menggerakkan air sehingga melindungi tubuhnya, tetapi dalam balutan lingkaran bola air itu ia merasa dingin dan dapat bernafas di tengah kobaran api yang menyala-nyala seakan lidah api itu hidup di kendalikan oleh seseorang, tercipta untuk membunuhnya Yeah.. seperti itulah yang ia rasakan disela-sela akan pingsan saat itu, Yunho memang merasakan bahwa air membentuk bola api dan membungkus tubuhnya Bagimanakah ia harus mengatakan hal misterius seperti itu pada polisi? Yang ada ia pasti dianggap tidak dalam keadaan sehat, tetapi gila!

"Yunho…kau kenapa? Apakah kakimu masih sakit?"

Suara Yoochun yang berada satu meter di depannya menanyakan kaki Yunho yang terkilir membuat ia kembali tersadar di mana sekarang berada, yakni bandara Incheon. Setelah tadi pikirannya sempat melanglang buana entah menuju kemana! Pertanyaan itu mungkin timbul di sebabkan ia tengah berdiri sambil menyandar pada dinding pilar bandara, seakan ose itu memperlihatkan ia tengah memberi istirahat kaki nya yang belum sembuh sempurna.

"Ah..ne! Tidak kok. Aku hanya mengagumi bandara ini. Bertahun-tahun tak kembali, negara ini kemajuannya pesat sekali. Bandara ini begitu indah dan tak kalah dengan bandara Narita Jepang."

Yah..,memang kaki nya yang terkilir sudah dapat ia gerakkan bahkan dapat berjalan, tak seperti awal ia tersadar dari pingsan pasca kebakaran. Saat terbangun, Yunho mencoba untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur akan tetapi ia malah tak bisa berdiri disebabkan nyeri pada bagian pergelangan kakinya. Sekarang, nyeri itu sudah tidak terlalu terasa! Setidaknya ini atas jasa Yoochun selama di Hotel ia membaluri kaki Yunho dengan minyak asli yang di bawa dari negara Korea. Minyak yang begitu hangat meresap ke pori-pori kulit kaki. Yoochun dengan lembut memijat kakinya dengan minyak tersebut dan kadang sekedar memecah urat mengumpul bila di rasa oleh jari-jemari Yoochun. Tentu, sewaktu memijat daerah urat mengumpul yang berusaha di tekan-tekan dengan jari lembut sang empunya, ia berteriak nyaring sekali merasakan sakit.. Tak ayal, kadang ia menendang perut Yoochun, menggigit sarung bantal, dan lebih parah ia hampir membuat sepupunya itu mungkin tak akan bisa memiliki anak. Yup…Yunho tanpa sengaja menendang barang berharga Yoochun yang bisa memberi surga para wanita, ketika saudara sepupunya itu tengah memijat kakinya. Yunho mengulum senyum kala ia teringat hal itu.

"Yah..apa yang kau tertawakan huh! Ayo kita ke parkiran sekarang. Mobil jemputan keluarga Park sudah datang dari tadi." Mau tak mau ia pun mempercepat langkahnya mengejar Yoochun dengan menderek kopernya yang berisi baju baru yang di beli oleh Yoochun sehari sebelum keberangkatan mengingat pakaiannya telah hangus terbakar api. Tak hanya itu saja yang di lakukan sepupumya itu! Yoochun juga membuatkan passport baru sehingga ia bisa kemari juga mengurus kepindahan kuliah sastra sejarah nya di _Josei university_. Proses yang sangat singkat, 3 hari semua bisa terlaksana. Entah menggunakan cara apa Yoochun membuat kemudahan itu semua dan terpenting adalah ia dapat kembali ke negaranya tercinta.

2

Mobil yang ia tumpangi bersama Yoochun behenti di depan sebuah pintu gerbang kayu yang sangat indah dengan ornament ukiran bunga yang terpahat disana. Yunho sedikit memicingkan mata guna melihat benar-benar apakah itu ornament dari zaman kuno yang pernah ia pelajari di perkuliahannya di Jepang. Pintu gerbang itu kayunya terlihat tua sebab kalau dia tak salah taksir umur kayu yang sebagai beserta ornament nya ini adalah design dari zaman kuno negara Korea dimana zaman kekaisaran di negara ini masih berdiri. Di pintu gerbang tua itu ada dua buah pilar di sisi samping kiri dan kanan yang kokoh lalu di bangun pagar dinding beton mengelilingi rumah di dalamnya. Sekilas dinding beton ini sedikit mirip dengan salah satu keajaiban dunia yakni tembok besar China sebab meski bentuknya mengelilingi seluruh rumah, temboknya sedikit berliku mengikuti kontur tanah yang tak rata.

Terlalu sibuk memperhatikan pintu kuno dan arsitekturnya, ia tak sadar bahwa sepupunya telah turun dari mobil. Yunho segera keluar dari mobil ketika matanya menangkap Yoochun sudah berada di depan pintu. Sekarang ia berdiri di samping Yoochun dan tengah memperhatikannya yang tengah menarik tuas di samping pintu yang berfungsi menggerakkan bel pintu berbentuk lonceng kecil di atasnya. Bunyi bergemerincing sangat ribut sekali, berensonansi cukup kuat membuat pintu itu terbuka pelan seakan di buka lewat komputerisasi dari dalam. Yunho sedikit kaget, rupa-rupanya pintu ini kuno akan tetapi sangat menipu orang saja! Yeah..meski terlihat sangat kuno dari zaman dahulu kala, semua tentu saja pengamanannya di buat secara modernisasi. Cukup menarik!

Ketika ia masuk kedalam pekarangan rumah ini, ia melihat banyak sekali di tumbuhi bunga-bunga lili putih dan anggrek beraneka ragam. Tak hanya itu saja, pohon bunga _mae_ atau bunga sakura bila di sebut oleh orang bangsa Jepang juga tumbuh subur di pekarangan ini. Melihat warna bunga yang berwarna merah bagai bunga _plum merah_ itu entah kenapa sungguh menentramkan seakan ia berada di dimensi berbeda, dunia di mana ia tak berada di Korea tahunnya sekarang akan tetapi di tahun Josheon. Bahkan Yunho merasakan suasana magis di dalam sini.

Baiklah! Ini baru pekarangannya saja! Ketika ia melintasi jembatan yang melengkung tak panjang ditengah-tengah pekarangan rumah besar ini, sekali lagi Yunho berdecak kagum dengan apa yang ia lihat di bawah jembatan kecil ini. Ketika ia menjulurkan lehernya melihat ke bawah jembatan air seakan bergerak seirama seperti tengah mengerti hatinya yang tengah bergejolak senang. Di bawah jembatan airnya sangatlah jernih, sangat berbeda bila ia melihat kolam-kolam air pada umumnya. Sehingga ia juga dengan leluasa melihat kedalaman air dan sekarang beberapa ikan Koi besar menggelepak di dalam ar menciptakan arus kecil menggeser bunga teratai yang tumbuh subur disana. Beberapa bunga teratai itu sudah merekah berwarna-warni sebagian masih berbentuk kuncup bunga. Yunho jadi teringat cerita-cerita _Dewi Kwan Im_ dari negri China yang selalu di gambarkan dalam mitologi china tersebut selalu duduk di atas bunga teratai raksasa, saat ini ia sangat menikmatinya. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum lebar membuat Yoochun sangat senang bahwa Yunho telah sangat percaya padanya. Bila ia tak percaya, sangat susah bukan membawa nya yang telah sendirian di Jepang? Ini merupakan kebahagian tersendiri untuk Yoochun.

Yunho melangkahkan kaki lagi setelah puas melihat keindahan itu ia kini di hadapkan dengan rumah semi modern di depan matanya. Semua yang ia lihat dari design maupun arsitekturnya cukup menarik sekali. Terlihat sangat tradisional akan tetapi ada juga sentuhan modern nya dan ini sungguh sangat berbeda dengan apa yang pernah ia lihat lewat majalah-majalah akan seni rumah modern yang di kombinasikan dengan rumah tradisional Korea dan atau rumah modern di kombinasikan dengan rumah tradisional Jepang. Sungguh menarik bukan bila dapat mengkombinasikan dua diantaranya? Rumah ini tak hanya mengkombinasi rumah modern-tradisional-Korea- saja tapi semuanya bisa di kombinasikan. Melihat rumah seperti ini berdiri di pusat kota Seoul di mana bangunan kokoh modern di padu padankan dengan rumah tradisional Korea dan juga Jepang diapit oleh gedung-gedung tinggi menjulang, benar-benar rumah yang mencolok dan gampang di temukan. Yunho yakin pasti banyak orang yang tahu rumah ini!

"Yoochun shi~Apa ini benar-benar rumah kalian?" Tanyanya sambil tetap mengagumi ia berjalan lurus sehingga ia sampai pada undakan pertama pada pintu masuk utama ia terdiam disana. Entah kenapa ia seakan pernah melihat gambar ornament pada pintu ini. Yeah.., ini sangat mirip sekali dengan gambaran yang ia lihat lewat mimpi.

"Iya ini adalah rumah kami. Kau suka?" Ujar Yoochun sambil tersenyum ia memegang bahu Yunho, tak lupa senyum hangat menghiasi bibir lembut tebal menawan itu. Yunho yang terkejut mendapat remasan hangat di bahunya langsung menolehkan wajah kearah Yoochun yang tengah tersenyum lembut. Indah..senyum yang bagai mentari, dan sangat menenangkan. Yunho jadi sedikit aneh sendiri sebab ia sedikit terhanyut bagai seorang wanita. Hei…Bukankah ia seorang lelaki manly? Bahkan teman-teman di kampusnya juga mengatakan begitu meskipun terkadang penampilan yang sangat manly itu berbanding terbalik dengan gerakan tubuh yang sangat luwes bak wanita. Yunho memang sangat memiliki tubuh yang sedikit lentur, otot-otot tubuh tidak kaku sehingga bila ia tengah berlari kecil entah kenapa terlihat sedikit seperti wanita yang tengah berlari malu bila bertemu pujaan hati. Lucu? Tidak! Seperti itulah Yunho!

Disaat ia sedikit terhanyut dengan senyum itu, bunyi berisik dari roda pada koper yang tengah di tarik terdengar oleh telinganya. Yunho menjadi memiliki alasan untuk mengalihkan wajahnya dari pengaruh magis senyum Yoochun, menuju kearah belakang dimana para pembantu di rumah ini tengah menarik koper-koper yang tadi ia tinggal di dalam bagasi mobil. Ya Tuhan…Bisa-bisanya ia melupakan koper yang ada di bagasi hanya di sebabkan melihat keindahan rumah milik paman dan bibinya ini? Yunho menjadi malu dengan sikap tak sopan ini, ia pun berbalik dan bermaksud membantu mereka namun tiba-tiba tangannya di tarik oleh Yoochun. Rasa hangat telapak tangan Yoochun tiba-tiba merasuk dari telapak tangan hingga bahu nya. Tidak panas terbakar sebenarnya, namun ia menjadi teringat akan rasa panas di dalam apartemennya yang terbakar. Yunho dengan segera melepaskan tangannya. Terlihat wajah terkejut Yoochun akan sikap itu!

"Mianhae..aku tak bermaksud begitu," Ujarnya cepat. Yunho tak ingin ada wajah kecewa tergambar dari wajah sepupunya itu. Yoochun sudah banyak melakukan banyak hal guna membuat ia nyaman. Namun senyum yang di lukiskan oleh Yoochun membut rasa lega di hatinya.

"Tidak apa-apa Yunho~Ah! Kamu mau kemana?" Tanya Yoochun kepadanya, sekarang mata itu seakan menatap tajam ke arahnya seakan membuat ia terhanyut dalam suasana yang begitu sangat magis, membuat tenggelam dalam bola mata yang sangat banyak menyiratkan sesuatu. Kadang ia merasa sangat familiar pandangan mata itu, tapi tak ingat kapan melihatnya.

"Akh itu aku mau membantu mereka." Yunho menunjuk kearah pelayan di rumah ini yang tengah menarik koper-koper itu. Sepertinya mereka sedikit kepayahan membawa koper miliknya. Koper Yunho memang sangat berat mengingat isinya merupakan barang-barang baru yang di beli Yoochun untuknya.

"Aku merasa tak enak bila tak membantu mereka" Yoochun melihat kearah yang di tunjuk oleh Yunho dan pria cassanova itu menghela nafas panjang.

"Itu sudah tugas mereka Yun, masuklah kedalam bersamaku. Lebih baik kau beristirahat. Seminggu dari sekarang bukankah kau harus masuk kuliah? Dan juga kaki mu masih belum sembuh benar. Aku akan memijat lagi nanti."

Yunho seketika memutar bola matanya. Apa kata Yoochun tadi? Memijat lagi! Oh tidak..sepertinya ia membutuhkan buah-buahan biar suara teriakan tak menggema di seluruh penjuru rumah ini, mengingat sepertinya dinding rumah ini tidaklah kedap suara seperti di hotel tempo hari. Gawat! Ini merupakan hal yang sangat gawat.

Selama Yunho tinggal di Jepang bersama adik dan kedua orang tuanya ketika masih hidup, ia melakukan segala keperluan dari segala menyiapkan pakaian yang ia kenakan, mandi dan lain sebagainya sendirian. Namun sangat berbeda dengan ia tinggal di rumah ini. Segala apa yang biasa di lakukan olehnya sekarang telah di lakukan oleh pelayan ini disini. Hari pertama dan kedua ia dilayani oleh banyak orang dari keperluan pakaian, mandi, sarapan pagi pun semua di layani membuat ia jadi tak enak hati. Tak hanya itu, Yoochun melaksanakan ucapannya untuk memijat pergelangan kaki Yunho yang terkilir hingga sembuh, membuat daftar hutang budi pada Yoochun bertambah banyak! Untungnya kaki Yunho sembuh dalam 3 hari dia tinggal di sini sehingga tak menyusahkan Yoochun yang tiap malam ke kamarnya hanya untuk memijat pergelangan kaki yang terkilir pasca kebakaran di Izu. Hari keempat Yunho mencoba melakukan sendiri apa yang biasa ia lakukan. Yunho menyiapkan semua itu sebelum pelayan rumah ini menyiapkan keperluannya. Hal ini berlanjut hingga hari keenam ia lakukan sendiri apa yang harusnya di lakukan tanpa bantuan orang pelayan di sini. Dan sangat baik!

Pada hari ke tujuh, mau tak mau Yunho di layani lagi! Semua di sebab kebodohannya yang semalam tak bisa tidur memikirkan hari pertama menjalani perkuliahannya di Korea! Hal ini membuatnya terlambat bangun pagi sehingga kali ini ia tak cukup waktu menyiapkan keperluannya sendiri. Setelah mengucap terima kasih pada pada pelayan yang menyiapkan keperluannya, ia pun bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk berbenah diri.

Setelah mandi dan berpakaian Yunho pun bergegas keluar kamar tidur menuju lantai bawah dimana mungkin kali ini paman, bibi dan Yoochun sudah menunggunya di meja makan. Pada saat ia berjalan menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan Yunho tak melihat paman, bibi dan Yoochun tengah duduk di meja makan. Apakah ia benar-benar terlambat bangun dan melewatkan makan pagi bersama keluarga Park yang sejak sekarang adalah orang keluarganya? Yunho menjadi merasa bersalah! Akan tetapi, suara tawa pelayan yang keluar dari dapur membuatnya yakin bahwa ia tak melewatkan makan pagi ini sebab, sekarang waktu menunjukkan pukul 7:30 pagi, masih ada tiga puluh menit lagi untuk memulai sarapan pagi di keluarga Park. Yunho yang sempat berhenti di tengah-tengah tangga memutuskan untuk berjalan kembali namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti kembali. Pelayan-pelayan wanita yang sedang menyiapkan makanan itu tengah bergosip tentang kebakaran di Jepang dan berita ia selamat dari kepungan api. Sontak mereka semua membuat perasaan Yunho yang tengah nyaman menjadi terusik kembali. Yunho menggenggam erat tiang tangga sambil merundukkan kepala, ingin ia marah bahwa kebakaran itu bukan salahnya! Entah kenapa ia menjadi tidak ada keinginan untuk makan pagi hari ini dan memilih langsung berangkat kekampus saja. Namun ia sudah lama tak tinggal di negara Korea, pastinya kota banyak berubah. Bandara Incheon saja banyak mengalami perubahan besar, apalagi tata letak kota ini?

"Apakah kalian ingin mendapatkan pesangon lebih awal!" Suara lantang Yoochun yang berdiri di pembatas ruang makan dan ruang tamu mengejutkan para pelayan itu. Tak hanya pelayan tersebut yang terkejut, Yunho juga terkejut ketika mendengar suara Yoochun yang berteriak lantang. Yoochun yang masih mengenakan pakaian olahraganya memasuki ruang makan dengan wajah serius. Rupa-rupanya Yoochun melihat wajah muram dengan kepala menunduknya di tangga. Para pelayan langsung menunduk takut ketika tuan muda yang sangat jarang marah pada pelayan terutawa pelayan wanita itu kini merubah sikap. Pergunjingan mereka yang biasanya di dengar oleh tuan muda tapi selalu di bawa cuek oleh tuan muda itu, sekarang berbeda sikap! Pesangon lebih awal maka itu artinya mereka akan segera di pecat.

"Mianhae Tuan muda, kami….,"

"Jagalah omongan kalian! Janganlah bergunjing dalam rumah dan membuat kami tak nyaman. Kalian di gaji untuk membantu, bukan untuk menggunjingkan anggota keluarga ini bukan? Persiapkan saja makan pagi kami tanpa banyak bicara. Dan kamu Dana..beri makan Harang, sekarang!" Tegas Yoochun pada pelayan wanita yang meminta maaf tersebut. Yoochun melihat kearah Yunho yang kini tengah memandanginya.

"Turunlah Yunho dan duduklah dulu disini. Aku kekamar dulu untuk berganti pakaian. Sekarang hari pertamamu kuliah bukan? Kita akan berangkat berdua dengan supir. Oh iya, Appa ku sudah berangkat ke kantor jadi nanti hanya sarapan bertiga, kalau aku telat datang makan duluan saja sama umma,"

"Akh ne…,"

Yunho tersenyum sekarang. Perasaan tidak nyaman itu sekarang tidak ada lagi. Harusnya ia kuat dalam menghadapi masalah ini! Seorang Jung Yunho selalu tegar dan tak mau kalah! Bukankah ia bisa mengalahkan appa nya yang sangat jago bermain Igo? Tapi entah kenapa ia sekarang menjadi lembek seperti wanita, bahkan lagi-lagi Yoochun membantunya. Yunho mengatur nafas agar tenang lalu menuju meja makan.

Selang sepuluh menit bibinya datang. Yunho pun berdiri dan memberi hormat dengan menundukkan kepala kepada bibinya sampai beliau duduk di kursi yang bersebrangan dengan Yunho. Ahjumma nya menggunakan _hanbok,_ berwarna hijau toska lengkap dengan pita di antara tepian luaran _handbok_ bertengger di dadanya. Humm..ahjumma nya terlihat cantik menggunakan hanbok itu, dengan rambut hitam potongan layer pendek dan riasan yang natural meski sudah berusia setengah baya beliau terlihat sangat mengagumkan. Sisa-sisa kecantikannya masih saja tak pudar. Yunho jadi teringat appa nya yang meski sudah seumur dengan Bibi Hyun Hee, masih saja terlihat menarik.

"Kemana Yoochun?" Bibi Hyun Hee mengedarkan mata ke penjuru ruang makan, sebab hanya Yoochun yang sekarang tak ada di meja makan. Suaminya sudah berangkat pagi tadi untuk pengecekan bulanan terhadap karyawan yang active dan pasif.

"Yoochun bilang ia agak terlambat untuk sarapan _Ahjumman" _

"Haish…anak itu," Ahjummanya terlihat mengerucutkan bibir. Baru kali ini ia melihat Hyun Hee ahjumma yang mengerucutkan bibir seperti anak kecil. Selama seminggu ia makan di meja bersama keluarga Park ini, bibinya jarang sekali bersikap seperti ini. Yeah..ia menjadi teringat Yonghwa adiknya yang telah meninggal. Adiknya akan bersikap seperti itu bila salah satu anggota keluarga telat datang ke meja makan.

"Kalau begitu makanlah Yun, tak usah ini adalah hari pertama mu kuliah di universitas Heaven bukan? Makan yang banyak nanti kau tak ada tenaga untuk melaksanakan kegiatan." Yunho mengangguk dan segera saja mengambil makanan. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin lebih dahulu mengambil makanan tapi pandangan mata Ahjumma seakan mirip sekali dengan Ummanya bila menyuruh dia makan. Mau tak mau ia mengambil nasi dengan porsi sangat sedikit, sayur mayur pun demikian.

"Ckckckck…Sudah seminggu kau tinggal disini masih saja malu-malu dan masih menjaga sikap sopan santunmu. Sekarang ini hanya ada Bibi, kau tak perlu bersikap terlalu sopan." Ujar Bibi Hyun Hee sambil tersenyum lebar. Tak hanya itu saja, wanita setengah baya itu menyumpit sayur mayur, juga memasukkan daging ke dalam mangkuk kecil Yunho membuat isi mangkuk terlihat penuh.

"Akh..ini sudah cukup ahjumma, saya akan mengambil lagi bila kurang. Ahjumma tak usah repot-repot," Yunho menjadi kelabakan dengan semua ini. Isi mangkuknya sudah penuh sekali dengan aneka sayur mayur dan daging. Yunho berharap ada yang membantunya dalam situasi ini, ia melirik kearah kiri di mana terlihat Yoochun mengikik tanpa suara. Yoochun masih mengenakan pakaian olahraga. Oh akhirnya ia mengerti kenapa saudara sepupunya itu berkata telat untuk pergi sarapan. Rupa-rupanya beginilah sikap Hyun Hee ahjumma bila tak ada Park Jun Shin ahushii di sini. Beliau akan berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat di meja makan dan memperlakukan sang objek seperti anak kecil. Yunho sebenarnya tak mempermasalhkan sikap ini sebab ini mirip dengan suasana makan bersama kedua orang tuanya bila mereka sekeluarga tengah berkumpul di meja makan. Akan tetapi, bila ia sendirian yang mendapatkan perlakuan ini sedangkan Yoochun sepupunya itu tertawa sendirian di sana entah kenapa ia ingin sekali memukul sepupunya itu. Hais…Menyebalkan sekali Yoochun! Yunho memperlihatkan pandangan –jangan-tertawa- pada sepupunya itu tapi Yoochun menjulurkan lidah tetap menertawakan sampai –sampai Yoochun memegang perut dan mulut untuk menahan gelak tawa keras.

"Nah..ayo di makan Yunho~" Yunho melihat mangkuknya dengan pandangan horor. Apakah ia bisa makan dengan isi sayur menggunung dan daging yang menjadi satu seperti ini? Apalagi ia tak begitu suka sayur-sayur itu kecuali kimchi.

"Habiskan…," Ujar Ahjumma dengan tertawa biasa namun aura yang di tampilkan entah kenapa terlihat menakutkan. Sepertinya ia harus makan dan terima kasih Park Yoochun yang telah membuat seorang Jung Yunho ada di pososi seperti ini. Tapi di saat bersamaan ia merasakan kebersamaan keluarga di rumah ini. Rumah besar yang ia kira dingin, rupanya begitu hangat. Yunho merasakan angin segar disini. Yeah…, dia akan betah tinggal disini.

Angin semilir menerobos masuk jendela lantai dua kamarnya yang ia buka, menggoyang kecil poni yang menjuntai di area dahi, rambut panjangnya yang tergerai bergerak pelan bagaikan riak ombak kecil. Seorang pria dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat cantik bak wanita tengah duduk dengan salah satu kaki lurus menyentuh lantai semen keras dan sebelah ia tekuk dan berpijak pada mulut jendela. Pagi ini harusnya ia ada jam masuk kuliah, namun Jae Joong tak ada semangat untuk berangkat ke tempat itu. Bukan di sebabkan ia ada tugas kuliah yang menumpuk sehingga membuat malas kuliah atau dosen killer yang membuat ia malas mengikuti pelajaran semesternya sehingga menunda tahun depan agar bertemu dengan dosen lainnya saja. Bukan… Bukan karena itu!

Bila ia keluar dari territorial rumahnya ini maka seorang Kim Jae Joong harus berpakaian ala wanita, sedangkan sekarang ini ia ingin menjadi dirinya sendiri, yeah..seorang laki-laki. Semua bermula sejak umurnya sepuluh tahun dan kejadian yang mengubah struktur kehidupan dari seorang bocah laki-laki, harus menjadi seperti sekarang ini! Sejak di usia nya yang terbilang muda yakni berumur sembilan tahun, ia mendapati dirinya sendiri bisa menguasai angin sesuai yang dimaui. Dia dapat menerbangkan helicopter mainannya tanpa menggunakan remote control, dia bisa menerbangkan dirinya sendiri dengan udara yang ia serap di sekeliling tempat ia berpijak, bahkan dia bisa mengumpulkan angin menjadi tornado ataupun hanya mengundang angin semilir biasa masuk ke dalam kamarnya seperti sekarang tengah ia nikmati hembusan angin itu berman-main meriakkan poni dan rambut panjangnya, memberi rasa sejuk di kulit putih susu. Yeah…,dapat menciptakan angin dan menyerap menjadi kekuatannya merupakan keistimewaan yang di miliki Jae Joong.

Tuan Kim yang mengetahui kekuatan putranya bermaksud merahasiakan dan menyuruh tak mempergunakan selain di dalam rumah sebab tak semua orang yang mengetahui keistimewaan ini dapat menerima dan bersikap baik namun Jae Joong tak mengindahkan dan ia menggunakan kekuatannya itu untuk main-main di luar rumah. Pada akhirnya keistimewaan yang di miliki ini di ketahui oleh kolega appanya yang memiliki niat jahat sehingga ketika ia pulang dari sekolah beberapa orang menculik untuk mengetahui keanehan Jae Joong dan menyekapnya pada sebuah gedung yang seperti pengembangan riset terhadap orang-orang terlahir dengan indra ke enam mereka. Dalam sepuluh hari di sekap ia di bius dengan melumpuhkan gerak motorik. Jae Joong sangat menderita sebab ia tak tahu menahu kenapa kekuatan itu ada didalam tubuhnya, Hingga akhirnya di hari kesebelas ada seorang anak dengan kekuatan besar datang menyelamatkan. Pada awalnya ia memang berpikir demikian akan tetapi tidak! Anak itu datang bukan untuk menyelamatkan akan tetapi menyerang di saat pengaruh bius hilang dari tubuhnya.

Anak itu mengatakan ia bodoh sebab kecerobohan ini pasti bersifat fatal untuk anak-ank yang memiliki _six sense_! Jae Joong yang sudah terbebas dari bius saat itu masih terlihat lemah sehingga ia belum bisa menggerakkan ataupun mengontrol kekuatannya membuat ia terdorong kebelakang, tubuhnya bertubrukan dengan tembok sangat keras. Di serangan kedua, Jae Joong dapat menahan meski setelahnya ia kehilangan sedikit konsentrasinya lagi tapi masih dapar menangkisnya walau ia sekali lagi harus kehilangan keseimbangan. Ketika anak itu mengatakan kalimat yang tak dapat ia pecahkan sampai saat ini, itulah serangan yang paling telak mengenai tubuhnya. Menurut Jae Joong kata-kata itu sangat penting sekali sebab entah apa yang telah terucap dari mulut anak itu berhubungan dengan mitos kuno yang ada di negara Korea tentang keberadaan empat hewan dewa penjaga mata angin Asia Timur yakni _Jujak_ penjaga gerbang selatan, _Hyunmoo_ penjaga gerbang utara, _Chung Ryong_ penjaga gerbang timur, dan _Baekho _penjaga gerbang barat.

_"__Ketika dua hewan penjaga ada di era sama maka kita berdua di takdirkan saling bertentangan. Seiryu dan Suzaku symbol dari kehancuran,"_

Serangan yang tak dapat di elakkan oleh Jae Joong disebabkan bocah itu mengatakan tentang Seiryu dan Suzaku sontak membuat ia terdiam dan kali ini serangan telak mengenai wajahnya. Ketika kekuatannya angin bangkit dalam dirinya ia memang sempat mendapatkan mimpi aneh yang berhubungan dengan naga biru mitologi Korea Chung Ryong dan juga memakai kimono yang menurutnya sedikit ketinggalan zaman namun sangat pas untuk era tersebut. Tapi kenapa anak itu menyebut dewa penjaga itu dengan nama Jepang nya bukan nama hewan berlafalkan nama Korea saja? Setelah serangan terakhir itu Jae Joong mencoba mengumpulkan angin akan tetapi rasa panas yang seakan membakar wajahnya membuat pandangan mata mengabur. Di sela-sela antara sadar dan tak sadar anak itu memunculkan kekuatannya lagi bermaksud untuk menyerang tubuhnya namun sirine pemadam kebakaran dan sirine mobil polisi sepertinya mengahalangi ia untuk membunuh Jae Joong.

"Kau selamat Seiryuu, kita akan bertemu kembali suatu saat nanti," Bocah itu pergi dengan langkah sangat cepat, menerobos api meninggalkan Jae Joong yang susah bergerak namun di sisa-sisa kekuatan yang ada pada dirinya, Jae Joong mengumpulkan angin dan menerbangkan tubuh mungilnya ke jendela hingga jatuh ke tanah. Sejak itu ia tak sadarkan diri. Dibawa ambulan ke rumah sakit pun ia tak tahu.

Appa dan Umma nya yang mendengar bahwa ia selamat menuju ke rumah sakit tempat ia dirawat. Beruntungnya, rumah sakit itu masih milik keluarga Kim dan saat itu pula kedua orang tuanya membuat kematian palsu untuknya guna tak ada lagi orang yang berusaha memanfaatkan atau melakukan riset pada tubuh putranya hanya sekedar ingin mengetahui kekuatan itu kenapa ada padanya! Setelah memberikan keterangan palsu kematiannya, appa dan umma melakukan operasi yang kurang lebih banyak merubah bentuk wajah. Tentu saja sedikit berubah sebab banyak sekali jaringan di sekitar wajah Jae Joong rusak, jadi tak ada yang bisa di lakukan oleh dokter untuk mengoperasi total wajahnya dan mau tak mau sedikit besar berpengaruh pada penampilan wajah asli. Rahangmya di potong memperkecil bentuk wajah nya yang pada awal bulat telur, bibir lebih di perkecil namun tentu saja dokter bedah tak merubah keseluruh wajah yang memang sudah terlihat seperti wanita pada awalnya, hanya saja memberi peran terbesar dalam penyamaran sebagai wanitanya bila ia diluar rumah.

Sejak itulah ia menjadi laki-laki dalam territorial rumah besarnya namun perempuan di luar rumah dengan para pembatu rumah tangga yang memang sudah terpercaya. Bila ada kolega yang datang berkunjung dan pada saat itu mereka melihatnya yang menggunakan pakaian perempuan appa dan umma nya mengatakan bahwa ia anak adopsi menggantikan Jae Joong putra mereka yang sudah meninggal. Sangat membuatnya tak nyaman sekali!

Jae Joong mulai terlihat bosan duduk di jendela, ia jadi ingin menyegarkan pikirannya sekarang. Dengan cepat ia beranjak dari tempatnya semula. Dia sudah sangat lelah sebenarnya setiap keluar dari rumah maka ia harus menjadi Jae Rin. Nama Jae sendiri tentu saja dari namanya namun untuk nama Rin, itu di dapat dari nama kakek buyutnya. Sebenarnya sudah dari ia berumur delapan belas tahun ketika lulus dari Sekolah Menengah Atasnya, Jae Joong ingin kehidupan yang normal! Menurutnya sekarang ia bukanlah bocah lemah yang dengan sekali pukulan atau serangan dapat terjengkang. Serangan dari bocah itu membuat Jae Joong menempa ilmu bela diri. Latihan-latihan yang ia dapat sebenarnya lebih dari cukup untuk membuat hidup normal tanpa pakaian wanita di luar namun tetap saja orang tuanya tak mengizinkan! Mereka bersikeras agar Jae Joong tetap seperti sekarang hingga ia mencapai kedewasaan usia kedewasaan yang ada di negara Korea ini. Usia dua puluh satu tahun merupakan gerbang kedewasaan, dan itu artinya ia harus menunggu tahun depan.

Tetapi, sifat memberontak yang ada dalam diri Jae Joong selalu ada bila ia sudah sangat bosan dan stress memikirkan keadaannya, mimpi zaman masa Heian di Jepang yang selalu datang tiap malam dan makin sering terlihat setiap malamnya, tak ada yang bisa membuat ia melupakan sejenak walau hanya duduk di tepi jendela dan merasakan hembusan kecil angin yang memang ia sukai! Bermain di atas langit cakrawala biru yang meneduhkan adalah jalan satu-satunya ia dapat melepas pikiran yang rasanya menggunung bagai sampah di relung hatinya. Disaat ia terbang bersama angin, Jae Joong yang bisa lebih merasakan hembusan angin memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya, bagaikan energi memenuhi tubuh sebab ketika ia ada diatas cakrawala tak ada yang dapat mengusiknya, tak ada seorangpun! Tentu saja untuk mencapai awan ia menggunakan media _gantole_. Cuaca panas seperti ini, angin sangat bersahabat jadi ia memutuskan untuk ke tingkat atas rumah ini yang di desain agar ia bisa terbang di atas _gantole_ nya, melayang di udara lepas. Sesampai di atap rumah, ia membuka gudang tempat menyimpan gantole. Tentunya ia di ikuti oleh pelayan yang sudah puluhan tahun mengabdi disini.

"Tuan muda…, janganlah pergi lama-lama dengan penampilan seperti ini. Tuan besar tahu bahwa anda tidak kuliah, jadi beliau pasti mengetahui kalau anda keluar pakai benda itu dengan pakaian laki-laki," ujar pelayan itu mengatakan sambil menunjuk _gantole atau hang glider_ milik Jae Joong. Jae Joong terhenti dari pemasangan pengamanan di pinggang yang ramping seperti pinggang wanita itu, menghela nafasnya sebentar lalu menoleh kearah pelayan bernama Kang Jun Hwon.

"Aku hanya ingin melepas stress ku paman. Bagiku menaiki _hang glider_ ini setidaknya membuatku bisa bebas sejenak. Lagipula aku banyak pikiran akhir-akhir ini. Hanya terbang di atas _hang glider_ bisa membuatku puas dan sedikit melupakan pikiran-pikiran yang mengganguku itu" Usai berkata itu kepada pelayan terpercaya keluarganya, Jae Joong kembali memasang tali pengaman melingkar di pinggang, setelah itu memeriksa pengait nya terpasang sempurna kemudian menghubungkan kaitan pengamanan tersebut dengan _hang glider-_nya. Setelah itu ia memakai helm dan kacamata pelindung debu. Angin akan sangat deras diatas sana dan tentunya dapat membuat mata iritasi. Terakhir kali menaiki hang glider ini ia lupa menggunakan kacamata itu, keesokan harinya Jae Joong tak bisa keluar rumah tanpa kacamata hitam guna menutupi mata merahnya.

"Tapi Tuan muda, apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Paman Kang, selama ini bukankah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa?" Jawab Jae Joong sambil ke arah gantole yang telah ia persiapkan. Jae Joong mulai ancang-ancang mengambil langkah untuk terbang. Kedua tangannya berpegangan pada besi gantole-nya, dan ia memejamkan mata seakan memanggil angin berkumpul di daerah tempatnya berpijak. Pertama hanya semilir angin saja datang membuat rambutnya yang panjang tergerai di permainkan oleh angin, menembus pori-pori kulitnya, mengibarkan pakaian yang ia kenakan sampai dengan pelan. Setelah di rasa angin cukup berada di sekitarnya ia pun mulai bersiap lari bersama gantole tersebut dan... Pada akhirnya ia terbang dengan sangat mulus bersama gantole-nya.

"Tuan muda kembalilah sebelum petang!" Teriak pelayan itu ketika melihat Jae Joong terbang dengan mulus. Jae Joong hanya tersenyum di atas sana dan tetap melajukan gantole-nya jauh dari rumah. Pelayan itu hanya bisa mendesah lirih berharap tuan muda nya tak mendapat celaka seperti dulu, sampai sebelum petang sebab Jae Joong yang sudah berada di atas cakrawala itu terkadang akan lupa dengan waktu sehingga ia pulang saat Tuan besar Kim suda sampai dirumah.

Ketika Jae Joong pernah telat pulang kerumah di sebabkan terbang bersama gantole tersebut, Tuan besar Kim sangat marah dan sebagai hukuman ia mengurung Jae Joong di ruang bawah tanah dimana angin yang dapat di kendalikan Jae Joong sangat kurang. Semua di lakukan tak lebih agar Jae Joong tak sembarangan lagi, bisa dikatakan Tuan besar Kim tak ingin sampai kejadian dulu terulang dan kematian palsu Jae Joong terungkap sebelum waktunya. Yeah…, tuan besar memang memperbolehkan Jae Joong bermain gantole tapi tidak hingga di malam hari dimana hal ini tentu saja tak lazim. Di malam hari, angin akan berhembus lebih kencang sebab angin darat lah yang menguasai malam hari, tak seperti siang hari angin darat akan naik sehingga angin lautlah yang berhembus. Angin darat selain lebih dingin dari angin laut, dan tempo pergerakan lebih berangin ketimbang angin laut sehingga bila terbang menggunakan gantole di malam hari akan membahayakan Jae Joong. Tentu saja di sebabkan kekuatan angin yang ada padanya!

Terbang di atas langit bersama gantole-nya, merasakan angin menerpa seluruh tubuh dan suara seperti tebasan yang di mana angin tengah mengibarkan pakaian juga rambut panjang yang terlihat seperti menari-nari diangkasa! Beberapa helai rambut panjangnya menyapu lembut wajah putih mulus dengan pelan! Ini sungguh sangat mnyenangkan dapat merasakan angin lebih besar dari yang ia rasakan ketika tengah duduk di tepian jendela kamarnya. Sejenak alam bebas penuh angin yang merupakan kegemarannya ini sejenak dapat membuat ia lupa akan masalah di kampus yang ada dua tahun ini serasa menghimpitnya. Salah satu alasan Jae Joong ingin kembali menjadi seorang pria tanpa menjadi seorang gadis bila keluar dari territorial rumahnya.

Seperti sekarang ini Jae Joong sangat menikmati keberadaan angin yang tengah membelai, menjamah dan membungkus tubuh hangatnya. Masalah di kampus sebenarnya tak lebih ia menemukan sebuah kenyataan Jae Joong bertemu kembali dengan bocah kecil yang membuat ia harus berada di ranjang rumah sakit mengobati segala cidera yang di dapatkan di samping harus operasi plastik guna memperbaiki jaringan epidermis, merubah kontur wajahnya yang semula!

Bocah lelaki itu tentu saja sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang yang tampan dan berwibawa di kampus. Bisa di katakana ia adalah pria cassanova di kampus. Sudah banyak gadis terpikat oleh ketampanan pria tersebut namun tidak baginya! Yeah, awal mula ia masuk ke kampus itupun tak pernah merasakan bahwa dapat berjumpa lagi dengan anak yang pernah berhadapan dengannya mengadu kekuatan ketika Jae Joong masih kanak-kanak. Sekali lagi mereka bertemu, pria itu sudah tahu bahwa ia adalah orang yang pernah berhadapan dengannya dulu.

"Aku sudah tahu kau masih hidup, Seiryu. Kau tak mungkin mati begitu saja!" Pada saat itu Jae Joong sangat mengerti bahwa ia berhadapan lagi dengan anak yang hampir membunuhnya saat ia kecil dulu dan Cih….lagi-lagi mengucapkan kata-kata yang tak dimengertinya. Seiryu! Kenapa tidak mengatakan Chung Ryong saja? Kenapa harus melafazkan bahasa Jepang? Kenapa orang itu selalu saja memanggil namanya sebagai Seiryu, sang naga biru dewa mata angin penjaga gerbang Timur yang mewakili musim semi tersebut? Akh..sudahlah, saat ini ia tengah berada di atas awan dalam pengaruh angin untuk menenangkan segala pikirannya dari itu semua. Saat ini pria itu tak pernah membuat masalah padanya dan rahasia bahwa ia adalah pria bukanlah wanita juga masih aman! Jadi lebih baik jalani dengan tenang saja bukan?

Namun..,sepertinya ia tak pernah di beri sedikit saja rasa tenang! Coba saja apa yang diperlihatkan nasib padanya? Mata Jae Joong yang tajam menatap sesuatu di bawah sana. Tentu saja di atas gedung tinggi yang menjulang itu ia menemukan sesosok pemuda tengah diacungkan sebilah pisau oleh beberapa pemuda lainnya. Awalnya ia ingin tak ingin berurusan dengan kejahatan kota di sore hari namun kenapa hati berbeda dengan tubuh yang tak ingin berpaling dari bawah sana dan kenapa angin seakan tak tunduk padanya kali ini, justru malah tetap berada di tempat semula Jae Joong melihat pemuda yang tengah di acungkan sebilah pisau tajam?

Apakah itu disebabkan ketakutan yang terpancar pada wajah pria yang tengah terpojok membuat ia teringat ketika hampir terbunuh atau memang Jae Joong harus menolong kali ini? Jae Joong merendahkan gantole nya dan ia bisa melihat lebih jelas wajah ketakutan orang itu. Pria yang sangat tampan dengan postur yang cukup tinggi tengah berdiri di bawah tendon penampung air yang sangat besar dan dapat ia lihat tendon penampung air itu tengah bergoyang hebat seakan angin mengguncangnya dengan keras? Hei…,padahal angin sedang tidak berhembus sekencang itu?

"Hei kau…larinya ke tepi dan loncatlah!" Teriak Jae Joong pada pria yang tengah terpojok di antara lima orang pria yang mengepung dan mengacungkan pisau di depan pria itu. Di lihat lebih dekat wajah pria itu terlihat penuh luka, seperti mencoba melawan mereka namun sepertinya para pria yang kelihatan ingin membunuhnya dengan pisau lebih unggul dan membuatnya tak bisa menguasai keadaan kemudian terpojok di atap ini! Walau ia terlihat terpojok demikian, wajah tampan itu seakan tak hilang dengan adanya luka lebam dan bibir bawah yang sobek akibat pukulan keras dari orang-orang yang tengah mengepungnya itu. Semua bisa ia lihat dengan jelas ketika pria itu menengok ke arahnya yang tengah bergelantungan dengan gantole-nya. Terlihat pria itu tak percaya dengan pendengarannya bahwa Jae Joong menyuruh untuk loncat dari gedung lantai tiga ini?

"Percayalah padaku! Loncat dan aku akan menangkapmu. Cepat!" Masih ada keraguan di mata pria itu namun salah seorang pria yang ingin membunuhnya itu kemudian maju dan bermaksud menghunuskan pisaunya. Dengan reflek pria itu mengelak dan menendang satu orang yang mencoba membunuhnya dan berlari ke tepian atap membuat Yunho makin terjebak dan tak ada pilihan lain untuk mengikuti kata-kata gila pria cantik yang tengah berada diatas dengan menaiki gantole-nya. Yunho pun akhirnya meloncat dari gedung melawan keraguannya, Jae Joong segera menurunkan gantole-nya beberapa inci dan dengan cepat menangkap tubuh pria itu yang kini tengah terlihat memejamkan mata. Apakah orang ini tengah berpikir bahwa kematian sudah sangat dekat dengannya dan tak percaya bahwa ia telah selamat!

Gantole atau hang glider milik Jae Joong terbang tinggi keawan setelah menangkap pria itu menghembuskan angin keras yang terasa memukul-mukul wajah Jae Joong, namun ia tak pedulikan itu. Terpenting dari itu semua, Jae Joong bisa menangkap tubuh pria ini yang sekarang tengah berpengangan pada gantole-nya! Perlahan mata pria yang telah di selamatkan oleh Jae Joong membuka secara perlahan, saat itu Jae Joong juga tengah melihat kearah pria itu. Sejenak saja mereka berdua terdiam, tak ada satu katapun meluncur dari mulut keduanya selain saling memandang. Entah kenapa mata itu bagai ada magnet yang membuat mereka terdiam untuk beberapa kata! Saling mengagumi mungkin, tapi pada saat yang sama jantung seakan berdetak keras. Ini sangat berbeda ketika Yunho berdekatan dengan Yoochun. Sangat berbeda! Yunho seakan tenggelam dalam mata hitam kelam yang meneduhkan itu. Pertama kali ia kehabisan kata-kata pada seorang pria yang sangat menawan!

"Terima kasih, aku pikir sekarang adalah hari kematianku," Setelah beberapa menit terdiam saling memandang dan diam-diam saling mengagumi, Yunho akhirnya mengeluarkan suara yang sangat terdengar berat dengan bass yang siapapun juga akan menyukai. Apalagi ketika suara itu berada dalam distorsi udara penuh seperti sekarang. Entah begitu terdengar sexy oleh Jae Joong. Sejenak ia tak sadar bahwa pria itu berterima kasih namun ketika melihat matahari yang akan tenggelam di ufuk barat, Jae Joong tahu bahwa sekarang waktunya pulang kerumah!

"Sama-sama. Aku hanya sedang lewat saja. Siapa namamu? Kau tinggal di mana?" Tanya Jae Joong sambil tersenyum tipis sehingga membuat bibir merahnya semakin menggoda dalam jarak yang sangat dekat dengan pria di sebelah kanannya ini. Pria itu terlihat melihat kebawah memandangi gedung-gedung dari atas yang bagaikan model miniature yang dibuat oleh arsitektur sebelum menjadikannya rumah yang bisa di tempati! Dari atas sini untuk mencari rumah yang terlihat sama di atas ini, sangatlah susah! Beruntung rumah keluarga Park sangt berbeda dengan rumah yang ada. Yunho menunjuk kearah rumah keluarga Park yang sangat menonjol sekali bila di lihat dari atas sini!

"Aku tinggal di rumah yang kelihatan berbeda disana, di rumah keluarga Park. Namaku Jung Yunho,"

Jae Joong terlihat mengerutkan dahinya! Park…keluarga Park? Oh Tidak! Haruskah ia berurusan dengan keluarga Park lagi? Satu keluarga Park bernama Yoochun..bocah lelaki penguasa api yang mengakui dirinya adalah Jujak atau Suzaku burung api penguasa pintu selatan dan mewakili musim panas itu? Dan juga memproklamirkan bahwa ia adalah reinkarnasi Oda Nobunaga? Tidak mungkin!

"Apa hubunganmu dengan keluarga Park?" Tanyanya sedikit kurang nyaman sekali sebab ia sangat tidak suka dengan Yoochun itu. Seperti yang telah di ketahuinya, mereka berdua hanya tinggal menunggu orang memicu api dan angin untuk saling menghancurkan.

"Kau tahu keluarga Park juga? Aku keponakan mereka yang baru saja tiba dari Jepang seminggu yang lalu. Akh iya…siapa namamu?" Jae Joong terdiam dengan pertanyaan dari pria bernama lengkap Jung Yunho dan hanya menanggapi dengan tersenyum saja. Dengan cepat ia menukik ke atas atap keluarga Park bagai burung yang tengah mengincar buruan dan meletakkan tubuh Yunho diatas sana.

"Maaf Yunho, aku harus pergi sekarang juga." Jawabnya cepat dan segera menerbangkan hang glidernya secepat mungkin sebelum keluarga Park terutama Yoochun mengetahui ia ada disini. Yunho ingin memanggil Jae Joong untuk menanyakan namanya namun pria cantik yang telah menyelamatkanya itu telah berlalu bersama angin, meninggalkan kesan besar pada seorang pria yang kini tengah memandanginya terbang jauh dan pertanyaan besar tentang siapa dia!

TBC

Untuk bahasa Jepang di atas gak ngerti yah? Sama !saya juga gak ngerti artinya! #Plak di lempar batu.

Yah abisnya ada sebagian tanya sama mbah google yang super pintar itu.

_"__Sumimasen, watashi eigo ga dekimasendeshita."_.

Maaf sebelumnya, saya tidak bisa berbahasa inggris

_"__Sumimasen Yashiro Matsumoto sensei. Hajimemashite! Watashi wa Park Yoochun desu. Yunho no oi desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu" _

Akh maafkan saya Dokter Yashiro Matsumoto. Perkenalkan saya Park Yoochun. Saya adalah saudara sepupu pasien bernama Yunho.

_"__Jung Yunho san wa kankoku jin desu ka?_ _Ano hito ga __Izu de no kasai no gisei-sha ka?_"

Akh..Jung Yunho orang Korea itu? satu-satunya orang yang selamat dari kebakaran di Izu itu kah?

_"__Hai sou desu. Ano itsu wa byouin kara deru koto ga dekiru toki ni kaeremasu ka?"_

Benar sekali Dokter. Kapan beliau bisa keluar dari rumah sakit ini?

_"__Ashita kara 2-nichikan no seichō o sanshō shite kudasai. Kare wa kanzen ni kenkōdeareba, kono byōin kara ie ni iku koto ga dekimasu."_

Bila beliau sudah benar-benar sehat, dalam dua hari dia bisa di izinkan keluar dari rumah sakit ini.

_"__Nani? 2 nichi no aida desu ka?kyou wa nan desu ka?"_

Apa? Dalam dua hari ini? Bagaimana bila hari ini saja?

_ "__Yashiro Matsumoto sensei Kyou wa nan desu ka?_"

Dokter Yashiro Matsumoto, bagaimana bila hari ini saja?

terima kasih buat buat Yunhee kristal dark, yang udah capek2 nyarikan source buat saya tentang nama hewan dewa mata angin lengkap dengan kredit. buat Yunholic yang udah memperbaiki bahasa jepangnya. di prolog cuma satu yang komen, gak apa. chapter 2 sebenarnya sudah ada tapi seperti yang saya ucapkan di chapter prolog, discontinued or not tergantung sama teman-teman yang bersedia review

Okeh, cukup prakata dari author…komen dan kritiknya di tunggu. Baca Prolognya yah guys agar gak bingung ^^


End file.
